17 and Pregnant
by purpleseddielove
Summary: This is a Bade pregnancy story. Jori, Cade, and other friendships in this story... Basically all are great friends in this story... DISCLAIMER. Rated T for a few curse words and teen pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This story was written by: storycentral on youtube! Such a great story, that I had to share it! These will be short chapters, but sometimes I might combine a couple together :) I hope you enjoy this! :)

* * *

[Asphalt Cafe]

Beck: [Walks to table where Andre, Cat, and Robbie are sitting.] Hey guys.

Cat: Where's Jade?

Andre: She hasn't been here for a few days.

Beck: I don't know. She came to my RV yesterday. She isn't sick, she's just, not herself.

Robbie: So she can't come to school because of that?

Cat: Oh. When will she be back?

[Tori walks up.]

Tori: Hey guys. Wait, it seems too nice still. Beck, where's Jade?

Beck: She's at my RV. She's just not herself right now. She won't tell me what's wrong.

Cat: Well, when you find something out, tell us.

Andre: When's she gonna be back?

Beck: I don't know. Soon.

[Beck's RV]

[Beck opens door and walks in and finds Jade crying on his bed.]

Beck: Jade? Jade! What's wrong, Babe?

Jade: Everything! I can't handle this!

Beck: Tell me what's going on, Hunny.

Jade: I'm pregnant. I'm only 17! I can't! My parents kicked me out! My grandparents won't take me in and I feel alone! I've got no family to support me! I'm still in school! I'm going to get made fun of for being fat! Please!You can't tell anyone!

Beck: What! Baby, I'm 17 too. I'm here to support you. I will never leave your side no matter what. Everyone was asking where you were today. I told them I'd tell them when I find out but I will not tell them this.

Jade: We're going to have to deal with it at some point. Might as well tell them now.

Beck: Will you go to school tomorrow? So I don't have to take this alone?

Jade: Yeah, I will. I just don't want to be known as the slut of the school. Please don't leave me.

Beck: I will not no matter what.

[School the next day]

Tori: Hey, Andre, can you help me open my locker? It's stuck.

Andre: Yeah. [Opens locker]

[Cat and Robbie walk up]

Cat: Hey guys!

Andre: What goes on, Lil' Red?

[Tori catches Beck and Jade out of the corner of her eye]

Tori: I see Beck and Jade.

Robbie: Jade's back. Wow. It's about time.

[All four proceed to Jade and Beck]

Jade: I don't want to talk to any of you. Go away now.

Beck: Calm down, babe. It's okay. [Kisses her on the cheek]

Jade: I'm going to class. Bye Beck.

Tori: What's wrong with her? She's more irritated than usual.

Beck: She's probably telling people at lunch.

Cat: Okay? Do you know?

Beck: Yeah. She told me to keep it a secret.

Andre: It'd be best if you ladies and Robbie quit bothering him about it. We gotta get to class anyway. Sorry, Man.

[Robbie, Cat and Tori went to class.]

Beck: Don't sweat it. Better head to class.

[Sikowitz's room]

Cat: What's wrong, Jade? You aren't your usual self.

Jade: Just go away!

Tori: Please tell us.

Jade: Come with me.

[Jade, Cat, Tori and Robbie begin to walk]

Jade: ROBBIE! Stay here.

[Janitor's closet]

Cat: Okay, what's up?

Jade: I would rather show you.

[Tears welled up in Jade's eyes when she pulled the positive pregnancy tests out of her bag.]

Tori: Wait. So, you're pregnant?

[Jade has tears rolling down her face by now.]

Jade: Yeah. I've got no family to support me. All I have is Beck. That's why I haven't been here. Please don't tell anyone.

Cat: I promise. I wouldn't want anything like that to be spread about me.

[Tori hugs Jade]

Tori: It's okay. We're all here for you. Me nor Cat will leave your side.

Jade: I've just been a lot crabbier than usual. I'm sorry if anything I said offended you.

Cat: It's okay. We know why now.

Jade: I'm gonna have Beck tell Andre and Robbie. It'd be awkward if I did.

Tori: Not to cut the conversation short but we gotta get you cleaned up before we head back to class.

Jade: Thanks. Does it look like I cried?

Cat: Truthfully, Yes.

[Tori and Cat clean Jade up before they walk back to class]

* * *

So, here's chapter one! Please remember that this is not my story. I'm a disclaimer. I just loved this enough that I had to upload and share… Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I actually got no reviews for the last chapter and I'm a little disappointed. I know this isn't my story, but I know this story deserves reviews so please review! I won't update if this keeps only getting favorites and follows and not reviews so please review!

This is actually chapters 2-4 combined from youtube :) Enjoy :)

* * *

[Sikowitz's room]

Mr. Sikowitz: Tori, Cat, Jade. You're late.

Tori: Sorry.

Beck: [Whispers to Jade] Where were you?

Jade: [whispers to Beck] I had to tell Cat and Tori.

Mr. Sikowitz: Group Improv! Who's leading the group?

Tori: I will.

Mr. Sikowitz: Tori! Choose your characters!

Tori: Okay. Cat, Andre, Beck and Jade.

[Cat, Andre, Beck and Jade walk to the mini stage.]

Mr. Sikowitz: Okay. Tori, you will be playing the part of the friend of a girl who just found out she's pregnant. Your character's name is Jessie. Jade,you will be the girl, Bailey, who just found out she's pregnant. Cat, you will be the pregnant girl's mother, Sylvia, and Beck you will be the pregnant girl's boyfriend, Derek. GO!

Jade: Derek, I'm pregnant! I don't know how this happened!

Beck: I will kill you if you don't get an abortion! I'm not raising any babies! [Slaps Jade across the face]

Jade: DEREK! I'M DONE WITH YOU! WE'RE THROUGH!

Jade: Jessie! I'm pregnant. I just left Derek. He slapped me! Please.

Mr. Sikowitz: May I interrupt?

Tori: Sure.

Mr. Sikowtiz: The only person that gave a twist to the story was Beck. You kids need to work on your acting and improvising! Go sit down.

[The 5 kids walk off the mini stage and take their seats.]

[Bell rings]

Mr. Sikowitz: Bye kids.

[Asphalt Cafe]

[Tori is sitting with Andre and Robbie.]

Andre: So, why were you, Cat and Jade late for class?

Tori: I can't tell you. Sorry.

Robbie: Why not!

Tori: Because. I can't. End of story.

[Jade, Beck and Cat come walking up.]

Jade: I can't take it. I need to go home. Beck. Take me home.

Beck: We only have an hour left. Just chill here.

Cat: Are you gonna tell them?

[Jade's eyes filled with tears again, but before she could let one fall she got up and ran away wiping her eyes.]

Andre: Please tell me what's going on. Keep me from confusion.

Beck: Don't tell anyone. Please? This is hard times for us both.

Robbie: Okay. We won't.

Beck: Jade's expecting.

[Beck's RV]

Jade: Dang, I got big. [Looking at a picture from 4 months ago]

Beck: The baby's getting big. You're still your beautiful tough self.

Jade: Thanks, but have you seen how big I am?

Beck: Oh stop. [Smiles] I will never let anything happen to you or the baby. I promise. We'll raise him or her here. Right in this very RV. I love you.

Jade: I love you too.

[School]

Rex: Whoa! Jade's HUGE!

Jade: You know what.

Rex: What baby?

Jade: Robbie. Walk away. Now.

Robbie: Sorry Jade, bye.

Cat: You look great!

Tori: I'm starting to get used to pregnant you.

Jade: Thanks?

Beck: Come on Jade. Gotta get to class.

[Beck's RV]

Jade: I'm 7 months pregnant now. Getting close. You nervous?

Beck: Of course I am. We're gonna be parents in 9-10 weeks.

[Jade starting to cry]

Jade: We better start buying some baby stuff. And find out the sex. And have a baby shower. We have a lot to do.

Beck: Well, we find the sex today. So, check that off the list. Once we find the sex, we'll go shopping so then we can check another thing off the list.

Jade: Okay. I wanna bring Cat and Tori shopping. Is that okay?

Beck: Whatever works for you.

[Video call between Cat, Tori and Jade]

Jade: Hey what are you guys doing later today?

Cat: Um, hanging with Tori!

Tori: Same as Cat!

Jade: Well, if you aren't too busy together, would you guys wanna come baby shopping with me and Beck?

Cat: Yes! Well if Tori wants to.

Tori: Deffinately! What's the sex?!

Jade: We find that out soon. Wanna come to the doctors appointment?

Tori: Yes.

Cat: Omg, yes.

Jade: Okay. We'll pick you up in 10 minutes.

Cat: Okay! Bye!

Tori: Bye.

[Beck's Car]

Beck: Well. Here's where we find out. My heart is racing. Honestly. I'm so nervous.

Jade: We're only at Tori's house.

[Tori running to the car with Cat]

Tori: Hey guys! Big day.

Cat: Hi Beck. Hi Jade.

Beck: Hey. Did Jade tell you that you'll be in the waiting room when we're finding out?

Tori: Yeah. We assumed that anyway.

Jade: Glad you guys could come. School is gonna be hard tomorrow.

Beck: I know.

Tori: We got your back, guys.

[Hospital]

Doctor: Jadelyn West?

Jade: Here.

[Jade and Beck stand up to go to the hospital room]

Tori: Good luck.

Cat: Good luck!

Jade&Beck: Thanks.

[Hospital Room]

Doctor: Hi guys. I'm Doctor Amy Ross. I'm the ultrasound doctor.

Jade: Hi I'm Jade, and this is my boyfriend, Beck.

Doctor: First baby?

Jade: Yeah.

Doctor: How old are you two?

Jade: Um. 17.

Beck: 17.

Doctor: Good. Thank you. Where do you guys go to school?

Jade: Hollywood Arts. Ever heard of it?

Doctor: Yes. My son and daughter go there. Ryder Daniels. He's about your age. And Taylor Daniels, 9th grader. I'm not married. I assume you two aren't married.

Jade: Oh, Ryder! Yeah he used my friend, Tori. He was a jerk to her, but what ever. And no we aren't.

Beck: We're engaged to be engaged.

Doctor: You guys are cute. And so is your baby! There he or she is!

[Jade smiling and starting to cry]

Jade: Oh my god!

Beck: Well, we've waited long enough. What is he or she?

Doctor: You're having a little girl! Congratulations!

Jade: Thank you.

[Beck kisses Jade]

[Waiting room]

Tori: Here they come!

[Excitedly getting up and power walking towards Beck and Jade, Jade tearing up.]

Jade: It's a girl!

Cat: Eee! Any name suggestions!?

Beck: No not yet. Lets go baby shopping!

Cat: Woo!

[Jade looking a little upset trails behind them]

Tori: Hey, what's up?

Jade: I'm nervous.

Tori: So is Beck.

Jade: This is different. I'm scared of the pain and the whole fact that I might not be a good mom because of my temper.

Tori: Listen to me, Jade. You're going to be an excellent mother because once you hold her in your arms, you won't have any thought in yelling at her. You're going to be an emotional wreck. So am I. You're a beautiful young lady. We've become closer because of this. This obviously happened for a reason.

Jade: Thanks, Tori. I've never been this scared in my entire life.

Beck: You guys coming?

Tori: Yeah.

[They all get in Beck's car]

Jade: Well. I suppose since we're 8 weeks away from having her in our lives, we should probably think of a name.

Beck: Yeah. I think that'd be a good idea.

* * *

I'm just going to leave off here. So, again, not my story, and this would be chapters 2-4 on youtube. I only own the title. Her title was Jade/Beck Pregnancy Story, so I just changed it :) Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Please remember that I did not write this story! I can't take credit for reviewers that say I did a good job. It's not my work.

Disclaimer: I only own the title

This is chapters 5-7 from youtube ;) They were really short so I combined them all.

….

[Beck's RV]

Jade: Cassie?

Beck: Huh?

Jade: For the baby name. Cassie.

Beck: I don't know.

Jade: Well, what do you have in mind?!

Beck: Calm down. Stress is bad for the baby.

[Jade looks down at her big belly]

Jade: You okay, Cassie?

Beck: I kinda think we should name her Jadelyn.

Jade: Why?

Beck: Because she'll have the best mom in the world.

[School]

Cat: Hey Beck.

Beck: Hey Cat. Why are you alone?

Cat: I'm waiting for someone.

[Cat smiles]

Beck: Who?

Cat: Robbie.

[Cat giggles]

Beck: Ah. Have fun with that. I've gotta go get Jade's stuff.

Cat: For what?

Beck: Well, she will not be at school for a few days or maybe even a few weeks, because of how close she is to having the baby so, all her teachers are giving me her stuff that she'll be missing.

Cat: Ohh.

Beck: Yeah, so, I'll see ya later. Bye.

Cat: Bye Beck.

[Sikowitz's room]

Mr. Sikowitz: So, basically all she's gotta do is fill out some of these sheets. We'll be doing a lot of improv. For basically four weeks. So, Jade will have the baby soon?

Beck: Yeah. And, alright thanks.

Mr. Sikowitz: Wait, Beck. Stay for a moment.

Beck: Yeah?

Mr. Sikowitz: Tell me. Are you excited to be a 17 year old dad?

Beck: Well, I'm nervous. But, I guess. This is putting a lot of stress on Jade right now. It's becoming harder and harder.

Mr. Sikowitz: Well, Beck. If it makes you feel any better, I was as well a teen-dad. I was turning 18. So, I will not give you a hard time on this. My wife, Quinn, was only 17 when our daughter, Mady was born. She'll be 13 soon. Time flies.

Beck: Wow. I did not know that. Thanks for the talk, but I better-

*TEXT FROM JADE: Hey I need you home now. Please hurry.*

Beck: I gotta go. Thanks Sikowitz!

Mr. Sikowitz: Good luck Beck!

[Beck's RV]

[Beck flings the door open and runs in]

Beck: Why'd you need me home?

Jade: Baby. Now!

Beck: Oh my god! Come on!

[Beck carries Jade to his truck]

[Beck's truck]

Jade: Stop speeding.

Beck: I don't want the baby to be born in my truck!

Jade: I don't care where she's born at this point!

Beck: I do and I'm gonna get you to the hospital.

[High-pitched shreik from Jade]

Beck: You okay?!

Jade: Does it sound like I'm OKAY?!

Beck: Hon, calm down. Just breathe.

Jade: I've been doing that since the day I was born!

Beck: Just relax.

Jade: I can't! I'm not the type of person to relax!

Beck: Well, just try.

Jade: I can't!

Beck: Listen to me! I'm just as nervous as you are! Okay?! This is my first child too! I don't have a clue what's going on! I'm just as scared!

[The rest of the ride was silent, Jade moved around quite a bit, but she's shaken up because of Beck's scolding]

[Hospital]

Nurse: Alright. Hey guys. I'm Lyndi Jacobsen. I'll be delivering your baby.

Beck: Hi, I'm Beck. Is she having the baby now?

Nurse: No. She's only 2cm dialated. She has to be dialated to a 10 before she has the baby.

Beck: Okay. Thanks.

Nurse: I'll leave you two for a while then I'll be back to check on her.

[Nurse leaves]

Jade: I'm sorry.

Beck: For what?

Jade: In the car.

Beck: No, I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have done that.

Jade: What you said is true though.

Beck: I could've said it nicer.

Jade: I don't care. I still love you. Lets put that behind us.

Beck: Alright.

[Jade starts crying]

Beck: You okay?

Jade: No.

Beck: Why?

Jade: I, I don't know. I'm scared, I'm in a lot of pain.

Beck: What can I do for you?

Jade: Just being here is good.

[Beck grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead]

Beck: I love you. This doesn't last forever. I promise.

Jade: I know. Call Cat and Tori for me please.

Beck: Not Andre and Robbie?

Jade: No. I don't like them.

Beck: Alright. I'll call Tori and Cat.

[Phone Call with Cat]

Cat: Hello?

Beck: Cat. Come to the hospital. Alright?

Cat: Why?

Beck: Jade's gonna have the baby.

Cat: I'll be on my way!

[Phone Call with Tori]

Tori: Hey.

Beck: Tori, come to the hospital.

Tori: Jade's in labor?

Beck: Yeah. Cat's on her way.

Tori: So am I. Bye.

[Hospital]

Beck: They're coming.

Jade: Kay.

Beck: This is gonna be tough.

Jade: Mhm.

Beck: Are you Ok-

Jade: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO RELAX!

Beck: I'm sorry. I'm just freakin' a little.

[Jade moans in pain]

[Beck massages her back]

Jade: It hurts so bad.

Beck: You gonna want to hangout with Tori and Cat?

Jade: Yeah, a little girl ti- OWW!

Beck: Contractions. Just breathe through them.

Jade: What should we name her?

Beck: Honestly, I don't know. I love your name.

Jade: I don't want to call her Jade though.

Beck: Well, what do you like?

Jade: Cassie.

Beck: How about Jadelyn Cassandra?

Jade: No.

Beck: Why not?

Jade: How about Cassie.

Beck: Should we wait till she's born?

Jade: Sure.

[Jade breathes heavily in pain]

Beck: Stay strong and it'll be over before you know it.

[Waiting Room]

Cat: Hey Tori!

Tori: Hey.

Cat: Should I text Beck?

Tori: Probably a good idea.

Cat: Kk!

[Jade's room]

[Jade groans in pain again]

Beck: Do you want me to see if they're here?

Jade: I don't care.

Beck: I'll be back.

Jade: What's wrong with calling them?

Beck: I didn't think of that babe.

[Jade screams in pain]

*Knock Knock Knock*

Beck: *Opens door* Hey, she's over there.

Cat: *Walks over to Jade* Hey.

Tori: How are you feeling?

Jade: It's horrible! Do I look like I'm feeling OKAY?!

Beck: She's just very tired.

Tori: Understandable. Jade, do you need anything?

Cat: Does your belly hurt? *Pokes Jade's stomach*

Jade: NO! AND CUT IT OUT, CAT! *Reaches out to slap her*

Beck: Cat!

Cat: *Holding her cheek, beginning to cry* I didn't mean to hurt you. *Leaves the room*

Tori: Well, I'm gonna go before I get abused too. See ya later, guys. God Jade. *Leaves room*

Beck: Why?

Jade: Does Cat know anything?!

Beck: Babe, she didn't try to hurt you. You know that right?

Jade: Whatever.

*Doctor walks in*

Doctor: Hi Jade, doing okay?

Jade: When can I have the epidural?

Doctor: Um, lets see how far a long you are first.

Jade: Mmk.

Doctor: You are 8cm. Congratulations!

Jade: When can I have an epidural?

Doctor: Right now. I'll get everything ready.

Jade: Oh thank God.

Beck: *Kisses Jade* You're alomst there.

[While the doctor prepares Jade for the epidural, Beck prepares himself for fatherhood]

Jade: Ah-!

[The needle went in]

Doctor: Better, dear?

Jade: Yes. Thanks.

Beck: Are you less crabby sweetheart?

Jade: I'm still crabby but I feel so much better. It's only pressure. I can do with that.

Doctor: Alright. You are 9cm. About one hour and we'll be pushing, sound good?

Jade: That's as good as it's gonna get.

Beck: Do you need anything now?

Jade: Bring Tori and Cat please.

Beck: I'll be back.

Jade: Okay.

[Waiting Room]

Tori: Caaaat. Talk to me.

Cat: I don't want to be slapped by anyone else!

Tori: I'm not going to slap you. Jade's just in pain.

Cat: True.

[Beck walks up]

Beck: Guys, Jade wants you.

Tori: Now?

Beck: Yeah. She just got an epidural and she's asking for you two.

Cat: She isn't going to slap me?

Beck: No. She was just stressed.

Cat: Okay!

….

Longest chapter yet! Remember I am a disclaimer! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! This is chapters 8-12 from youtube :)

Disclaimer! Total disclaimer! Nothing, context, rights, nothing, is mine! Sorry for lack of update! I just got back form Iowa on Thursday and so I've been so tired and I have had so much homework so yeah. I'll try to update soon.

….

[Walks to Jade's room]

Doctor: Alright. Your ready.

Jade: Beck! Come here.

Doctor: Let me get the nurse.

Jade: Mmk. Cat! I'm sorry. Beck will get you as soon as possible.

Cat: It's okay.

Tori: Text me! Bye guys. Good luck!

[Cat and Tori leave while the nurse and doctor walk in]

Nurse: Hi Guys! Ready to be parents?!

Jade: I don't know.

Nurse: You'll be ready when she's born. Trust me. Alright, Beck- pull her leg back, Amy- you do the same and Jade- all I'm going to have you do is put your chin to your chest, push down and hold Beck's hand. Alright?

Jade: Yeah.

Nurse: Alright. And push... 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Breathe. Beautiful pushing. Do that again. Ready? Push... 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Good job, sweetie. Getting close! Just breathe.. Ready. Push... 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. I see a head! You are so close, hon!

[Jade groans as she pushes]

Nurse: One more big push, sweetie! Ready? Push...2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. Stop for a second. Just relax. Beck, doin' okay?

Beck: Yeah, I'm fine. [Looks down at Jade and kisses her forehead]

Nurse: Just making sure. Okay, Jade. Listen you are really close. Just give me a big push. Okay? Ready. Push... 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Good job sweetheart. Give me your hand.

[Jade reaches her hand out while trying to relax.]

Nurse: Feel her head? Isn't that cool? That's how close you are. Tell me when a contraction comes.

Jade: Okay. There's one now. [Says in pain]

Nurse: Alright, last push. I promise. Ready? Push...2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Little push!

[Baby wail, Jade flings her head back on the pillow and smiles, Beck gets teary-eyed, the nurse then holds up the baby]

Jade: Am I done? [Starts crying]

Nurse: You're done. Amazing job, sweetheart. [Takes baby to get weighed and everything]

Beck: [Sheds a tear, kisses Jade] Good job, Baby.

Nurse: [Brings baby to Jade and Beck] Congratulations Mommy and Daddy!

Jade: [Takes baby] Hi. Hello. Welcome to the world.

Beck: She's beautiful just like her mom.

Jade: I don't know what we should name her. Cassie doesn't fit her.

Beck: Jadelyn isn't right for her either.

Jade: Send Tori and Cat a picture.

Beck: Okay.

Jade: I want her to have a tough name.

Beck: She doesn't look so tough. How about a tough middle name?

Jade: Okay.

Beck: What about Haidyn Ann. Initials H.A. Same as Hollywood Arts.

Jade: I love it.

Beck: [Kneels down to see little Haidyn better] Hi baby girl. Welcome.

Doctor: Do you guys have a name for her yet?

Jade: Yes.

Beck: [Looks up at doctor] Haidyn Ann.

Doctor: Cute. Ready to be parents?

Jade: No. But I love her so much.

Beck: I'm not ready. I'm scared. I'm so many different emotions right now.

Jade: I want to go home,

Beck: We can't yet. Soon though.

Jade: I could just look at her all day.

Beck: Remember, we do have school.

Jade: I know. When we go back we should see if we can bring Haidyn to school to show her off.

Beck: I can ask Sikowitz.

[Waiting Room]

Tori: I got a text from...BECK!

Cat: OPEN IT!

Tori: *TEXT MESSAGE FROM Beck: Jade just delievered this.*

[Jade's room]

Jade: Hey. Hi. There's so much I have to tell you!

Beck: I've never seen you like this.

Jade: Well. I don't want her to be mean.

Beck: I thought that's what you wanted?

Jade: Well. Now I don't.

Beck: Well. I'm so glad that this has happened.

Jade: Hey Daddy. It's killin' ya. Do you want to hold her?

Beck: [Takes her from Jade] Oh wow. It doesn't hit you until you hold her. Hi, baby.

Jade: Haidyn.

Beck: Hi, sweetie. You aren't dating until I'm dead. I love you.

Jade: Beck. Really? [Smiles]

Beck: I want everything right for her.

Doctor: Hey guys, Jade, or Mommy, we're going to take you up to a different room. We have to get this room ready for another lady who went into labor. Alright?

Jade: Okay. [Reaches her arms out] Gimme my kid.

[Beck gives Haidyn to Jade and the doctor takes Jade by wheelchair up to the 6th floor to have her two night stay.]

Jade: We're gonna live in daddy's RV. You have your own crib. Oh gosh. You're just abosolutely beautiful!

Beck: I'm gonna go call Tori and Cat. Okay? [Smiles]

Jade: Alright. [Sheds a tear looking at her daughter]

[Phone call Between Beck and Tori]

Tori: Beck!

Beck: Wanna meet the baby?

Tori: Oh my gosh! Yes!

Beck: I'll come get you and Cat.

Tori: Yay. Alright. Bye.

Beck: See ya in a few.

[Jade's room]

Beck: Hey I'm gonna go get Tori and Cat. Alright?

Jade: Kay. [Not paying any attention to Beck]

[Waiting room]

Beck: Hey. I doubt she cares I left.

Tori: What?! Why?

Beck: No, we aren't fighting. She just won't leave the baby alone.

Cat: She loves her that much?

Beck: More than I thought she would.

Tori: Wow. Lets go!

[Jade's room]

Jade: [Wiping a tear] I can't believe you came out of me. A sweet little thing like you, out of a bitter person like me. How? I'm glad it happened.

[Beck, Tori and Cat come in]

Tori: Oh my gosh.

Cat: She's so cute! [Walks to Jade and Haidyn] Hi baby!

Jade: Her name is Haidyn.

Tori: That's really cute.

Jade: Thanks.

Cat: She's beautiful.

Jade: [Smiles] Thanks.

[Beck walks slowly over smiling]

Tori: Congrats guys!

Cat: Can I hold her?

Jade: No.

Cat: Oh.

Beck: Don't worry Cat. You'll get to hold her eventually.

Tori: When do you guys go home?

Jade: Two days. [Smiling at Haidyn]

Tori: Where are you guys staying?

Beck: My RV.

Jade: Why? [Kisses Haidyn's forehead]

Tori: Just curious. You're going to raise your daughter in an RV?

Jade: Yup.

Beck: It's the only place we have.

Cat: What about Jade's house? Or in your house?

Beck: Well, we can't in Jade's house and my parents told me they aren't raising a child.

Tori: I wish there was something I could do.

Jade: You don't need to do anything. Just go. I want time with Haidyn.

Tori: Ookay...? See ya later?

Jade: No. Bye.

Cat: Bye!

[Tori and Cat leave]

Beck: What was that about?

Jade: What was what about?

Beck: Being mean to Cat and Tori?

Jade: I don't like them. Why would I be nice?

Beck: They helped you through your pregnancy. The least you can do is be nice to them.

Jade: So what. I didn't ask for their help.

Beck: They did it out of kindness.

Jade: I Don't Care. [Raising her voice while Haidyn starts to cry] See what you did!

Beck: You know what? I'm done. All you seem to care about is your precious baby! Bye Jade. [Walks out of the room]

Jade: Finally! Some alone time! Shhh..baby girl. No crying. [Trying to confort Haidyn] Daddy will be back. Don't worry.

[Waiting room]

Tori: Beck! Where are you going?

Beck: Home.

Cat: You and Jade get to go home today?

Beck: She doesn't. She isn't my girlfriend anymore.

Tori: What?!

Beck: All she cares about is the baby. She started yelling at me after you guys left. I'm sick of it.

Cat: Where's she gonna raise the baby?

Beck: Not in my RV.

Tori: She's got no where to go then.

Beck: I gotta go talk to someone. I'll be back.

Tori: Okay.

[School]

Beck: Has anyone seen Sikowitz?

Andre: Hey man! He's in his room. How's Jade and the baby doing?

Beck: Thanks. Bye.

[Sikowtiz's room]

Beck: Sikowtiz? Can we talk?

Mr. Sikowtiz: Sure.

Beck: Did you and your wife fight the day your baby was born?

Mr. Sikowitz: Well, yes. All she wanted to do was hold the baby. She wasn't paying any attention to the world around her.

Beck: I think I just dumped Jade.

Mr. Sikowitz: Every woman goes through that first baby stage, my friend. You can be somewhere else. She's just bonding with the baby.

Beck: For sure?

Mr. Sikowitz: If she didn't love the baby, she'd be paying more attention to you.

Beck: Thanks.

Mr. Sikowitz: Anytime, Beck.

Beck: Well, what shou- *TEXT MESSAGE FROM Jade: Please come back.*

Mr. Sikowitz: Jade?

Beck: Yeah.

Mr. Sikowitz: Never doubt the Sikowitz!

Beck: Thanks Sikowitz.

Mr. Sikowitz: Now get out.

Beck: Huh?

Mr. Sikowitz: I have a class. Haha! Bye Beck. Good luck!

Beck: Thanks. [Leaves the room]

[Hospital]

Beck: [Runs to desk] Jade West please.

Lady at the desk: Go ahead.

Beck: Thanks.

[Beck takes off to the room]

[Jade's room]

[Beck knocks on the door]

Jade: Come in. [Wipes her eyes]

Beck: What do you need?

Jade: You, Beck. I can't do this alone. [Crying]

Beck: [Goes to her, sits on the side of the bed, hugs her] Why aren't you holding the baby?

Jade: I just, I couldn't. She needs her daddy. I don't wanna hold her all the time. I want someone else to hold her. My mom won't text me. My aunt won't even text me! Beck. I love you!

Beck: Calm down, shhhh.

[Beck and Jade just sit there until Haidyn lets out a huge wail]

Beck: [Gets up and goes to baby] Shhh. What's wrong, sweetie?

Jade: Want me to take her?

Beck: I got it. [Cradles her and starts rocking her, occasionally bouncing a little bit]

Jade: [Wiping her eyes again] Where'd you go?

Beck: School. I had to go talk to Sikowitz.

Jade: Why?

Beck: Because we had a talk right before I came home to take you to the hospital. I had to finish that talk.

Jade: Oh. She likes you. [Smiles]

Beck: Yeah. [Looks at his baby girl, smiles] Hi. Hi you. I'm your daddy.

Jade: Come here. [Smiling]

Beck: [Walks over to Jade and sits on her bed] She looks just like you.

Jade: [Kisses Beck and then Haidyn] I'm so nervous.

Beck: Why?

Jade: To take her home.

[Pounding on the door]

Beck: I'll go see. [Gives Haidyn to Jade]

[Beck walks to the door and opens it]

Grace: I'm Jadelyn's mother. May I speak to her?

Beck: Uh, sure. She's over there.

Grace: Thank you.

Jade: Mom?

Grace: You will raise the child at home. Not in a trailer. I will not allow the child to be raised like a hillbilly.

Jade: Mom, YOU kicked me out while I was pregnant with the "child". So, technically, you kicked me and the "child" out.

Grace: Well, now I'm taking you back in.

Jade: I'm staying with Beck.

Grace: I will not let my grandchild sleep in an RV.

Jade: This is my child. I will raise her the way I want to. Beck and I will be perfectly fine.

Grace: No. I am the grandmother, I will choose what is right for her.

Jade: I think not. You weren't there for me during the pregnancy or the birth. You weren't there when I needed you most.

Grace: I was busy.

Jade: YOU KICKED ME OUT!

Grace: Well, I was mad. Please come home?

Jade: No. No, mom. I won't. Please leave.

Grace: NO, I would like to hold my grandchild first.

Jade: NO. SHE is MY DAUGHTER! OKAY? PLEASE LEAVE NOW!

Grace: No. Give her to me. Tomorrow, you and her will be coming home and staying with me.

Beck: Listen, Mrs. West, She's my girlfriend and the mother of our daughter.

Grace: So what.

Jade: MOM! LEAVE! NOW!

Beck: [Forcefully grabs Jade's mom and pulls her into the hallway] Listen. I don't exactly know what I got myself into but I know for a fact that I love your daughter. I will take good care of her. Come visit, we'll come visit. Whatever you want. Just let us raise our baby the way we want. As our parents did with us. Please.

Grace: Fine, Jade may live with you. I want to be close to this grandbaby. I want to visit her almost everyday.

Beck: Whatever works.

Grace: Good day, Beck.

Beck: See ya. [Walks back into the room to Jade]

Jade: Thanks. I don't know why she came.

Beck: Don't worry about it, babe.

Jade: Well, come hold your daughter again. [Beck walks over there and takes Haidyn from Jade]

Beck: [Smiling at Haidyn] Hi, baby girl. Hi. You get to meet people tomorrow, or in a few days. I love you. You remind me of your mommy. Ah, yes you do! Yes you do!

Jade: [Giggling] Hey, can I see your phone?

Beck: Yeah. [Tosses phone to Jade]

Jade: I'm bored.

Beck: Me too. Hey, should we see if we can get you out early?

Jade: Yes! Then lets go see a movie or something.

Beck: Really? You're silly. Bringing a new born to the movies?

Jade: Yeah, sure, why not?

Beck: Whatever. [Smiles]

Jade: I kinda want to go to school.

Beck: We could leave Haidyn with your mom when we are ready to go back.

Jade: No. No way! I don't want her to end up like me!

Beck: Then what do we do?

Jade: Give me your phone. I want people here. [Smiles] Love you.

Beck: You have my phone. I'm going to call my parents.

Jade: I will.

[Phone call with Beck's mother]

Emily: Hello, Beck, honny.

Jade: Actually, it's Jade.

Emily: Oh, Hi, Jade.

Jade: Hi.

Emily: Why are you calling me during school hours, and most importantly, on Beck's phone?

Jade: We are not at school. My phone is in Beck's RV.

Emily: Why aren't you two at school?

Jade: Let me explain.

Emily: Where are you?

Jade: The hospital.

Emily: WHY?!

Jade: Your granddaughter was born this morning.

Emily: Oh my gosh! Congradulations!

Jade: Thanks. Wanna come meet her?

Emily: Oh of course I do! I'll be there in 10 minutes!

Jade: Alright.

Emily: Hey, Jade, stay on the phone. I wanna know everything about her.

Jade: She's just, precious. She's everything I could ever imagine.

Emily: That's how we were with Beck. What'd you name her?

Jade: Haidyn Ann.

Emily: That is such a cute name! Beck was telling me he wanted to name her Jadelyn Cassandra. I love the name Haidyn though! Is she taking your last name?

Jade: No, her full name is Haidyn Ann Oliver.

Emily: Oh my gosh. I can't wait to meet my granddaughter!

Jade: Well, she's here waiting for you.

Emily: I just got here. What room are you in?

Jade: Uhhh, Beck what room are we in?... Room G453

Emily: I'll be right up!

Jade: Okay. Bye.

Emily: See you soon.

[Jade hangs up]

[Jade's room]

Jade: She's on her way up.

Beck: Okay.

Jade: I'm nervous for her reaction.

Beck: Why?

[Knock knock knock]

Jade: Come in.

[Emily walks in]

Emily: Oh my gosh! She's beautiful!

Beck: Do you want to hold her, mom?

Emily: Oh, yes! [Takes baby from Beck] Oh you're gorgeous! I'm your Nana!

Jade: She was easy to push out.

Emily: Tell me everything hon!

Beck: I'm gonna go call Andre and everyone else. [Leaves the room]

Emily: Was he unconfortable? During the birth?

Jade: No. I don't think so. He stayed with me.

Emily: How long did it take to push her out?

Jade: 20 minutes. Maybe. It seemed like forever.

Emily: Oh wow. I took 3 hours. They said that was fast!

Jade: I wouldn't have been able to handle that.

Emily: I guess that's why I didn't have another one.

Jade: Oh. I was like, it's over? Already? It only took like, 5 or 6 pushes.

Emily: Oh wow. It was a long time ago. I do not remember how many it took.

Jade: Haha. I will never forget.

Emily: Does Beck just get weirded out? Talking about this stuff?

Jade: Yes. When I was pregnant, which was only yesterday, from the day I told him, he had not said the word "Pregnant" or "Pregnancy". It was weird.

Emily: I guess it's just a teenage thing.

Jade: So, how old were you when you had Beck?

Emily: 16. I know, young. My parents didn't do anything. They didn't care. I care. I want Beck to see how hard it is being  
a parent.

Jade: I'm 17. Turning 18 soon. We will be raising her in the RV.

Emily: Come in the house. Just for the year. Then you can do as you please.

Jade: I'll talk to Beck about it. I think that's the smarter move.

Emily: Listen, Jade. I love you like a daughter. I want everything right for you and Beck. I would not steer you wrong. I promise.

Jade: Thanks Mrs. Oliver.

Emily: Call me Emily. Or mom. Mrs. Oliver is my mother in law.

Jade: Emily. [Smiles]

Emily: Here. [Gives Haidyn to Jade] She needs her mommy.

Jade: Hahaha. Thanks. She's a good baby so far.

Emily: She seems like it.

Jade: She can sense things are wrong. When Beck and I got in a little arguement, she cried the whole time he was gone.

Emily: They can sense things like that. Believe me.

Jade: You better believe it.

Emily: [Grabs Haidyn's hand] Hi sweetie. Do you love your mommy? You seem very happy with her. Yes you do.

Jade: She seems like a happy baby. I love her so much.

Emily: Every new mom loves her baby.

Jade: She's just, perfect.

Emily: If you want, I can watch her when you guys go back to school. It'll be for free.

Jade: That'd be amazing. She's going to have a pretty wrecked life.

Emily: Why say that?

Jade: Because she has teenage parents who don't have a clue in the world with what they're doing. A mother with a temper.A father who is perfect. Great.

Emily: You will be the best mother. Trust me.

Jade: How can you be so sure?

Emily: Every woman loves her child. I love Beck. Look how he turned out. He found you. I raised him right. Your parents raised you right because you found Beck. Together, you had Haidyn. You two were ment for each other. I'm always going to be  
here to help you.

Jade: [Starting to cry] Thanks.

Emily: I've never seen you in such a good mood.

Jade: Well. Haidyn changed me. A lot.

Emily: I can tell. That's a good thing?

Jade: Yes.

[Beck walks in]

Beck: People are on their way.

Jade: Okay. Come hold your baby.

Beck: [Walks over to Jade and grabs Haidyn and kisses her forehead] Why isn't dad here?

Emily: I really don't know. I told him where I was going, but I think he's still disappointed in you for getting Jade pregnant in the first place.

Beck: He's still upset about that? That was nine months ago!

Emily: I know.

Beck: I'm gonna call him. I'll be back. [Gives Haidyn back]

[Phone call with Beck's father]

John: Hello?

Beck: Why aren't you here with mom?

John: Because. I'm not going to come see the grandchild that never should've happened.

Beck: Are you serious?

John: I said it didn't I?

Beck: Then, she's going to grow up, and ask mom where grandpa has been. Putting that all on mom. Nice.

John: Don't you dare talk to me like that!

Beck: I JUST DID!

John: Goodbye Beck.

Beck: Please.

John: Please what?

Beck: Come to the hospital.

John: No. For the last time.

Beck: You really don't want to meet your granddaughter?

John: That's the truth.

Beck: Okay. Bye.

….

Longest chapter yet :) Disclaimer…. Blah blah blah….. Review! :) I only own the title ;) All rights go to storycentral on youtube :) Not my story ;) Click that pretty little review button. Virtual cookies to all reviewers ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here!

DISCLAIMER! Only the title is mine. This story is not mine? We've been over this ;)

Chapters 13-15 on youtube :)

….

[Jade's room]

Jade: What's up buttercup? [Talking to Haidyn] Huh? You aren't going to sleep now. No, you're going to sleep during the night.

Emily: Good luck with that. She'll be up every two hours if your lucky.

Jade: No one told me that.

Emily: Just stay patient with her. She reacts better to a calm mom or calm dad rather than an irritated mom and dad.

Jade: I would've never known that.

Emily: I'll help you with anything you need.

Jade: Thanks so much.

Emily: Anything for you and my little grandbaby.

Jade: She sure takes after her daddy.

Emily: I see a lot of both of you in her.

Jade: I'm super nervous to take her home.

Emily: I was scared to bring Beck home too.

Jade: When I don't have enough sleep, I get irritated and mad. I don't want to like, kill her.

Emily: I was like you. I didn't want to say it. I was the tough girl of the school. I had the super hot boyfriend. I had the temper. And look how Beck turned out.

Jade: Seriously? Beck is so sweet. [Baby wail] Hey, [Conforting voice] baby girl. Don't cry sweetheart. Shhh. [Gettingfrustrated] What's wrong?

Emily: Here [Reaches out to grab Haidyn] let me have her. [Jade, now crying, gives screaming Haidyn to Emily] Baby girl. No crying. Shhhh. You're okay. You're alright. Don't cry. Nana's here.

Jade: I don't like it when she does that.

Emily: It's going to happen, a lot at night, whenever she wants something.

[Knock knock]

Jade: Come in. [Wiping her eyes]

[Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Sikowitz walk in]

Jade: Hey guys. Cat. Come here.

[Cat walks to Jade]

Jade: Hold her. I'm sorry.

Cat: It's okay. She's new. I don't need to.

Jade: Here. [Holds Haidyn out to Cat]

Cat: [Takes Haidyn] She's so warm!

Jade: [Smiles] What did I miss at school, yesterday and today?

Andre: Nothing. We did improv and studies. Congrats by the way!

Jade: Thanks. She's a cutie.

Andre: She looks just like you. Except a lot more tan.

Jade: Thanks, Andre. I knew I was pale.

Andre: I didn't mean-.

Jade: Don't sweat it.

Cat: Jade, do you want her back?

Jade: If you're done with her.

Cat: Here. [Gives her to Jade]

Tori: She's so beautiful.

Jade: Thanks.

Tori: I don't want to move her around to much. But can I hold her in a little bit?

Jade: Yeah. Here, while she's awake. [Gives Haidyn to Tori]

Tori: Aww, oh my gosh! She's just everything I ever imagined a baby to be! [Talking to Haidyn] Hi. Hello. How are you?

Jade: I felt the same way.

Beck: She's a cutie.

Cat: She looks just like you, Beck!

Beck: She's just tan. That's what makes her look like me.

Cat: True.

Beck: She's cute because of Jade. [Smiles]

Robbie: Congrats guys but we gotta get going.

Jade: Thanks for coming by.

Tori,Cat,Andre,Robbie,Sikowtiz: Bye!

[They leave]

Emily: Well, I need to go yell at John. Bye, sweetheart. Text me if you need anything. Love you. [Leans to kiss Jade on the forehead]

Jade: Bye. [Smiles]

Emily: Bye sweet Haidyn. Love you, baby girl. Be good to your mommy. [Kisses Haidyn and turns to Beck] Bye Beck. [Kisses him] See you soon.

Beck: Bye, Ma.

[Emily leaves]

Beck: [Goes and sits by Jade] My mom really likes you.

Jade: I really like her, too.

Beck: [Leans towards Haidyn] Hi, sunshine.

Jade: Here. [Gives Haidyn to Beck] We need to talk.

Beck: Okay. Lets talk.

Jade: Your mom suggested moving in to the house for the first year.

Beck: What about it?

Jade: I think it's a smart idea.

Beck: All my dad is going to do is give both of us shit.

Jade: I don't care. Your mom is the closest person I've had to a mom.

Beck: We will move in for the first 7 months. Okay?

Jade: Deal.

Beck: Okay. Listen to me. [Gives Haidyn back to Jade] Out of all seriousness, I think adoption would be our best bet.

Jade: For what?

Beck: Haidyn.

Jade: Um, why?

Beck: We're 17. I really don't want to raise a baby while still being in school.

Jade: [Starting to cry] I love her. I won't send her to another family. I'll raise her.

Beck: Jade. Listen to me. I think that's our smartest move.

Jade: No. I won't give her up. [Shedding tears by now]

Beck: My dad won't talk to me! My mom is all cool about it! Your mom wants to be with her everyday! We have our SENIOR year left! Hon, it's the smartest thing to do.

Jade: [Hugging Haidyn and bawling] I, I don't want to!

Beck: Neither do I.

Jade: Then, we don't have to.

Beck: I think it's the right thing to do.

[Jade is just a wreck, crying. Beck took Haidyn and put her in her "bed" then he went over and climbed on the bed with Jade and just held her while she cried]

Beck: [Kisses Jade on the forehead] Baby?

Jade: [Muffled in his chest] No.

Beck: [Rubs her back] I don't want to either. I think it's best though.

Jade: [Still muffled] No.

[Knock knock knock]

Beck: C'mon in.

[A young couple walks up]

Jessi: Hi, I'm Jessi. This is Sam.

Sam: Nice to meet you.

Beck: Step in the hall with me please?

Jessi: Sure.

[Jessi, Sam and Beck stand in the hall]

Beck: My girlfriend isn't really with the whole adoption thing.

Jessi: So, We aren't adopting her?

Beck: I'm talking to her about it.

Jessi: Alright.

Beck: Want to come meet her?

Jessi: Um, sure.

[Three go back in Jade's room. Jade still crying]

Beck: Baby, this is Jessi and Sam. They might adopt Haidyn.

Jessi: It's a pleasure to meet you. [Walking up to Jade]

Beck: [Shakes his head "no"] Well, this is Haidyn.

Jessi: Can I hold her?!

Beck: Here. [Gives Haidyn to Jessi]

Jessi: She's so cute! So snuggly!

Jade: Can I have my daughter?

Beck: In a minute.

Jade: She's my daughter give her to me now.

Jessi: [Brings Haidyn to Jade] Here.

Jade: [Takes Haidyn] Now get out.

Jessi: We'll come back later. I see now isn't a good time.

Beck: Bye.

[Jessi and Sam leave]

Jade: What were you thinking.

Beck: Adoption.

Jade: No. Please, just. Make them leave.

Beck: I'll be back. [Leaves not taking his phone which is sitting on Jade's bed]

[Phone call with Emily]

Emily: Jade?

Jade: Please come down here. [Trying to not burst out in tears]

Emily: I'll be down there. I'm right by the hospital. See you in a few.

[Hangs up]

[Jade's room]

[Knock knock]

Jade: Come in.

Emily: [Walks in with John] Are you okay?

Jade: [Starting to cry] No.

Emily: [Goes and sits on Jade's bed] What's wrong hon?

Jade: Beck is trying to let this couple adopt Haidyn. I don't want her to go. Please, don't let them take her from me!

Emily: [Hugs Jade] Haidyn isn't going anywhere. I promise.

Jade: [Crying] How can you be sure? I don't know what he's doing right now. He lied to me.

Emily: What'd he say?

Jade: He said we'd raise her in the RV. He said he won't let anything happen to her!

Emily: Shhh. Sweetheart, you're going to wake Haidyn.

[Emily holds Jade in her arms]

Jade: [Crying a little bit] I get to go home today. Will you take me home?

John: Yes. You may stay in the guest bedroom. Okay with you?

Jade: That's perfectly fine. I'm so sorry for all of this. I didn't want any of this to happen. Haidyn never should've happened but she did. I feel a lot more complete with her. Plea-

John: Jade, calm down. It's alright. I'm kind of excepting the fact that you have a baby.

Emily: [Smiling, rubs Jade's back] We can get you home before Beck has any time to bring that couple in.

Doctor: [walks in] Alright Jade. Ready to go home?

Jade: Yeah.

Doctor: Alright. We'll just get ya in this wheelchair and take you to your car. Who's driving you home?

Jade: [Looks at Emily and John] I believe they are.

Doctor: Alright. Let me help you. [Jade gives Haidyn to John to put in the car seat, while Emily helps Jade into the chair]

Jade: [In the wheelchair] Do you want me to take her? [Talking to John]

John: I got her. It'll be hard to carry her while in a wheelchair.

Jade: Alright. Shouldn't we tell Beck that we're going home?

Emily: Yeah. John, go find your son. Give me Haidyn.

John: [Gives Emily the carseat] I'll be back.

Emily: Okay.

Jade: Should we move all the baby stuff into the guest room?

Emily: Put it wherever. You live with us, sweetheart. And, it's not the guest room anymore. It's your room.

Jade: I feel bad leaving Beck here.

Emily: Hon, he's trying to sell your daughter. John's just going to tell him that we're taking you home.

Jade: Okay. We still need to do more baby shopping. Now that I think of it. We don't have everything we need for Haidyn.

Emily: We'll find time to go then.

[In the hospital with Beck and John]

John: Beck, me and your mother are taking Jade home right now.

Beck: No you aren't. I am. I told her we aren't going home with Haidyn.

John: Yes, you said "we". Jade is taking her home.

Beck: Whatever. See ya later.

John: Just letting you know where we'll be. Here's your phone. [Gives Beck his phone]

[Car]

Jade: Here. [Hands Haidyn, in carseat, to Emily]

Emily: Excited?

Jade: Yeah. [Smiles]

[John comes walking to the truck, followed distantly by Beck]

Emily: Ready?

John: Yeah. He didn't take it well.

Jade: What'd he say?

John: He just kept saying that you aren't going home with Haidyn.

Jade: Asshole...

Emily: It'll be awkward if you two break up.

Jade: We might if he keeps this crap up.

John: You would probably be uncomfortable living with us then.

Jade: Where else would I go. I don't want to go back with my mom. And, Beck would live in the RV. I guess, it'll work out  
somehow.

Emily: It'll all work out, sweetie. Beck, he's just nervous.

[John starts the truck, meanwhile Beck comes running up]

Beck: Wait!

Emily: [Gets out of the truck to stop Beck] What? You have your truck. Go.

Beck: Just wait. [Shoves Emily out of the way] Jade. Please come home with me. I don't know what I was thinking to try and get people to adopt Haidyn. She's my little girl. You're my girl. I love you. Please come home with me.

Jade: You tried to put a price on our daughter.

Beck: I don't know what I was thinking. Please.

Jade: It's not going to be the same. Between me and you. I love you, still, but it'll take a while to get my trust with Haidyn.

Beck: I will earn your trust. Just please come with me.

Jade: Alright.

Emily: [Helps Jade out of the car, John grabs Haidyn's carseat] You better get her home safe, Beck. I mean it.

Beck: We'll be okay, Ma. [Jade puts her arm around his shoulder and he puts his arm around her waist and helps her to his  
car]

Jade: [Beck helps her to his car] I want to go home. I'm tired.

Emily: I want you three home.

Beck: We're going to take a short drive. We'll be home though.

John: I want you home in no later than an hour.

Beck: Thanks dad.

John: I mean it.

[John and Emily watch Beck's truck drive off in the opposite direction of their house]

[Beck's truck]

Jade: Where are we going?

Beck: I don't know.

Jade: Take me home. Now.

Beck: Calm down.

Jade: No. [Starting to cry, heart racing, scared] Please, just take me home. To my mom.

Beck: We're just going for a drive.

Jade: Take me home. Please. That's all I ask.

Beck: [Pulls the truck over] Baby. I love you. I just want to talk.

Jade: [Opens the car door, slams it, goes to the back and grabs Haidyn's carseat] I want to go home. [Starts walking as best as she can away]

Beck: Come back here. [Jade ignores him] Hey, I love you. I don't want you to walk home. come here. I'll bring you home!

Jade: [Turned a corner and screams a blood curdling scream] Help me!

Beck: [Runs out of the truck, seeing the baby's carseat on it's side and Jade in a man's arms] Jade!

Jade: Help me! [Trying to kick the man or do anything she can to get out of his grip]

Beck: [Punches the guy on his face, grabbing Jade, who's bleeding]

Jade: [Crying and sprinting with Beck back to the truck with Beck holding Haidyn's carseat] What if he follows us?!

Beck: Then I'll kill him. Get in! [Opening his truck]

Jade: Please go home! [Tending to Haidyn]

Beck: That's where we're going, hon.

….

I'm ending it here…. TOTAL DISCLAIMER OF EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE TITLE. I'm not writing it again! Click that pretty little review button below :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yay for chapter 6! Are you ready for it? ;)

These are chapters 16-19 on youtube.

….

[Beck's house]

Beck: I'll protect you no matter what.

Jade: I hope so.

Beck: I love you. Lets go inside.

Jade: Okay.

[All three go inside Beck's house]

Emily: Where have you two been?!

Beck: Calm down. We we're gone for a half hour.

Emily: I wanted you right home.

Beck: Dad said no later than an hour.

Emily: Well, Dad didn't tell me that.

Jade: It was my fault. I'm sorry, Emily.

Emily: Honey, don't sweat it.

Jade: [To Beck] Better start moving in, I guess.

Beck: I'll go grab some stuff. Dad, care to help?

John: Sure.

Emily: I'm going to make dinner. What would you like, Jade?

Jade: Whatever you're going to make. Doesn't matter to me.

Emily: Are you sure? [Notices some blood and a few bruises] Oh my god! What happened sweetie?!

Jade: What do you mean?

Emily: You look like you got in a physical fight!

Jade: Oh, um, nothing happened.

Emily: If it's something Beck did, he will have to sleep in the RV.

Jade: Beck didn't do any of this.

Emily: Then what happened. [Takes her wrist and goes to sit on the couch]

Jade: Well I was just tired and wanting to go home and Beck pulled the truck over. I told him I was going to walk home and got out of the truck grabbed Haidyn and started walking. [tearing up] Then this guy grabbed me and started pulling me towards the woods, scariest moment ever. I dropped Haidyn's carseat and started screaming and then Beck showed up and he got me out of his grip.

Emily: Why didn't you call us?

Jade: We just booked it out of there and came here.

Emily: Oh my gosh. And Haidyn's alright as well?

Jade: Yeah. I checked her out the whole way home.

Emily: Okay. [Goes to get Haidyn]

Jade: Want help with dinner?

Emily: We should be good. [Talking to Haidyn] Hi, baby girl. You okay? I love you.

Jade: Okay. [Takes Haidyn from Emily]

Emily: Do you eat meat?

Jade: No, but I can if that's what you're eating.

Emily: We can have salad. Honey, your house too.

Jade: Are you sure?

Emily: Yes.

Jade: Okay.

[Beck and John walk in with a bunch of baby stuff]

Beck: Come this way. Slow. I don't wanna fall. Ha Ha Ha.

[Emily and Jade laugh while Haidyn starts crying]

Jade: [Quickly starts to try to comfort her] Haidyn. Shhhh. What's wrong little baby. [Kisses her forehead]

Emily: [Jade quieted down Haidyn] You're getting good at that.

Jade: Thanks. [Smiles]

Emily: Dinner should be done in 20 minutes.

Jade: Okay, thanks for making dinner.

Emily: No thanks needed. [Smiles]

Jade: [Talking to Haidyn] Are you hungry? I hope we have a good night. Mommy's tired. You are too I assume.

Emily: [Smiles] Boys. Dinner in 15.

[John and Beck both yell "Okay" from the back bedroom]

Jade: [Talking to Haidyn] What's up. [Smiling at her] You all good?

Emily: You can watch TV if you want, hon. You don't have to sit there.

Jade: I'm alright, just looking at her is like watching TV.

Emily: I know. Every little thing she does, it's just amazing. She will learn something new everyday.

Jade: She's just, perfect.

Emily: It's dinner time, Jade. If you wanted first dibs.

Jade: I'll feed her, then try to eat.

Emily: Okay. Do you want help?

Jade: Um, sure. Can you either hold her or warm a bottle?

Emily: I'll take her.

Jade: [Gets up and walks towards Emily with Haidyn] Thanks.

Emily: No problem sweetie. [Takes Haidyn from Jade]

Jade: [Tears in her eyes, walks towards the kitchen] Hey Em? [Turning around with a tear rolling down her face]

Emily: What's wrong hon? [Puts Haidyn in her swing and walks towards Jade]

Jade: I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to do any of this. [Crying into her hands]

Emily: [Hugging Jade] It's difficult. I'm here. I'll help you with anything, I can guarentee you that. Beck and John will both help as well. Don't cry. [Kisses Jade's forehead] Shhh.

Jade: [Crying] I don't think Beck gets it though. He doesn't understand how much of a responsibility Haidyn is.

Emily: No man gets it at first. This is the first chapter in your relationship. [Rubs Jade's back] And promise me. If your daughter makes the mistake and gets pregnant before she's out of school, don't send her out. Help her though this. Be more of a friend to her.

Jade: I don't want to be mean. I don't want to lose my tough reputation though.

Emily: Don't be tough around her.

Jade: I have to though.

Emily: Hon, [Looking Jade in the eyes] You don't have to be what you want to be around her. Be yourself. She loves you no matter who you are. [Kissed Jade's forehead again]

Jade: Thanks.

[Boys walk up, seeing Jade in tears and Emily comforting her]

Beck: What's wrong? [Looking confused]

Emily: Nothing. Just eat.

Beck: [Walks over to Jade, hugs her and takes her to the bedroom] You okay?

Jade: No. Well, I don't know.

Beck: [Hugs Jade while rocking side to side and rubbing her back] We'll be okay. We can do this.

Jade: I don't know what I'm doing! I don't want to screw up her life! [Baby wail] I have to feed her. [Walks out of the room]

Beck: [Following her, grabs her wrist, Jade turns around and he kisses her, in the hall way]

Jade: The baby is still crying. [Going to Haidyn in the living room]

[Beck goes and sits at the dinner table while Jade takes Haidyn to the bedroom to feed her]

Beck: She is beyond stressed.

Emily: Yes she is. But that's just how it's going to be.

Beck: Well, how am I suppose to deal with it? Just go along with it?

Jade: [Yelling from the living room] Bbeeeccckk! Come here please.

Beck: [Goes to Jade and Haidyn] Yeah?

Jade: I don't know what she wants. She isn't crying but I don't want to leave her here.

Beck: Then bring her. Come on. [Puts his arm on Jade's shoulder and goes back to the kitchen]

Emily: Everything okay?

Beck: Yeah.

[Dinner is quiet]

Jade: Thank you for dinner. I'm going to bed. So, good night. [Goes to the bedroom with Haidyn]

Emily: Good night, honny.

Beck: Looks like we're going to bed.

Emily: You can stay up for a little bit. Bond with Haidyn. Or if you're tired, just go to bed. Don't put anymore stress on Jade about this.

Beck: Okay, love you. [Goes to the bedroom by Jade and Haidyn]

Jade: You going to help me tomorrow or go to school?

Beck: I'm helping you. You're helping me. However it works. You aren't doing this alone.

Jade: [Puts Haidyn on the bed] Watch her.

Beck: I will. Calm down.

Jade: [Changes into her pajamas and goes to pick up Haidyn again] I don't want to be the only one doing this.

Beck: If you let me do something, I'd help you!

Jade: Don't talk to me like that! I've been taking care of her while you've been-

Beck: Been what! Setting up her nursery?! You need to calm down.

Jade: You know what. I'm done with you. You're always giving me shit! I'm sick of it! [Storms out of the room]

Beck: I don't need this, Jade!

Jade: [Crying] Whatever.

Emily: [Coming up from downstairs] What's going on?

Beck: [Came out with all of Jade's stuff and Haidyn's baby stuff] Go home.

Emily: Beck!

Jade: Fine. Thank you for dinner. Bye. [Grabbed all the baby stuff and walked out.]

Emily: [Ran out the front door and yelled to Jade] Let me take you home.

Jade: I'm fine. [Continues walking until she gets to Elms Street]

…

Hahaha…. I'm stopping it here. Review and the next chapter will come sooner! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

These are chapters 20-21 on youtube.

….

Masked Guy: Why's a pretty little girl like you doing out wandering the streets so late at night? [Evil grin and puts his hand around her neck and backed her up to a wall]

Jade: Please, just let me go home. I've had a rough few days.

Masked Guy: Tell me all about it... [Forcefully takes her into an alley]

Jade: What are you doing?! HELP ME! [Screaming in hope that anyone will hear her]

Masked Guy: [Ties her up then duct tapes her mouth] You have a child. You won't soon.

Jade: [For what she can speak because of the duct tape] Haidyn!

Masked Guy: [Pulls out a switch blade and walks towards Haidyn] Bye bye baby.

Beck: [Pulls up in his truck] Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!

Masked Guy: Boyfriend to the rescue?

Beck: Get away from my daughter. Now.

Masked Guy: Whatcha gonna do about it.

Beck: [Throws a punch at the man and has enough time to grab Jade and Haidyn in her carseat] Come on! [In the truck] I'll take you home.

Jade: [With the voice she has left] Take me to the hospital. My side hurts a lot.

Beck: Okay.

[Hospital]

Beck: [Carrying Jade and Haidyn's carseat] We need help. Can anyone help?!

Nurse: What happened?

Beck: She was stabbed. Please help her.

Nurse: Follow me. I've got a stretcher over there.

Jade: [Beck lays her down on the stretcher] Don't leave me. [Slowly closing her eyes]

Beck: [Kisses her on the lips] I love you.

Nurse: I'll take her back. Wait in the waiting room please. [Takes Jade back to the examiniation room]

Beck: [Goes to sit down and comfort Haidyn who is now crying] How does she do this!

*2 hours later*

Nurse: She's alright. Would you like to see her? She's awake.

Beck: Yes. [Go to Jade's room]

Nurse: She can go home. She's okay. Just needed stitches and some oxygen.

Beck: Okay. Thank you so much.

Nurse: It's my job. [Smiles]

Jade: [Crying] What happened? Why am I here? Come here.

Beck: [Brings Haidyn to Jade and hugs her for 10 minutes] You were stabbed. I told you to go home and you listened and you basically got raped. I showed up and got you out of the situation. Haidyn wouldn't stop crying. I love you. Please come home. I should've never told you to go home. I love you.

Jade: When can I go home?

Beck: Now. Let's go. My mom's probably freaking out.

Jade: I'm tired.

Beck: Come on. [Picking her up and carrying her while the nurse carried the carseat to the truck]

[Truck]

Jade: Are you still mad?

Beck: Yes. I'm mad at myself.

Jade: Why.

Beck: I made you leave. I don't know why I did that. Please forgive me.

Jade: It makes me scared.

Beck: Scared?

Jade: I don't want you to do that to me again. Especially when I have Haidyn. If it happened once, it's likely to happen again.

Beck: I promise you.

Jade: I don't know what a promise is anymore.

Beck: What do you mean, sweetie?

Jade: Beck, you promised me we would raise her in the RV, and that you'll protect her. Then the day she was born you tried to get people to adopt her.

[The ride was silent then]

[Beck's house]

Jade: Emily? [See's Emily sitting on the couch in the living room]

Emily: Oh thank God! [Crying and hugging Jade]

Jade: What's wrong?

Emily: Someone was raped on Elm Street, people are reporting the man, the woman who was raped and her child missing.

Jade: But, I'm home. I was raped on Elm Street. Beck took me to the emergency room. Haidyn and I are okay. The man did escape though.

Emily: Hon! Did he sexually assult you?!

Jade: No. He did tie me up and pulled a knife on Haidyn. Beck showed up before he did damage to her. He beat me up pretty bad though.

Emily: Oh my God.

Jade: He stabbed me in the stomach. Beck took me to the hospital to get stitches. [Lifts up her shirt to show Emily the  
wound]

Emily: Go to bed baby girl. You must be wrecked.

Jade: I have to feed Haidyn in 20 minutes so, I'll just stay up.

Emily: I can do it. You need sleep.

Jade: It's fine really. If anything, I'll have Beck do it.

Emily: Are you sure?

Jade: I'm positive, thanks though.

Emily: [Hugging Jade] I'm so glad you're okay. Where's Beck?

Jade: [Turning around] Coming in soon.

Emily: Okay. I love you hon.

Jade: I love you too.

Emily: Here, let me take her. You go warm a bottle for her.

Jade: You sure?

Emily: Yes. [Takes Haidyn while Jade goes to make her a bottle]

Beck: [Walks in the house and goes to kitchen where Jade is] Go to bed. I've got this. [Smiles]

Jade: Really?

Beck: Yes. Come on. [Takes Jade's hand, walks to the bed room] You know I never want anything bad to happen to you. Right?

Jade: I know that. I love you. I have to go feed Haidyn. [Trys to walk out of the room]

Beck: I've got this. Remember?

Jade: I'm not gonna be able to sleep until she's in bed.

Beck: Then let me do this and you can sit out here with me.

Jade: Okay. Calm down. [Smiles and Kisses him]

Emily: Someone's hungry.

Jade: Here. [Takes Haidyn's bottle and gives it to Beck]

Beck: [Grabs Haidyn from Emily and sits down to start feeding her] All better.

Emily: Jade honny, you can go to bed.

Jade: I'll wait till Beck comes to bed.

Emily: Alright.

[Haidyn finishes her bottle and gets fussy]

Jade: Beck, I'll take her.

Beck: She's just tired. I'm gonna go lay her down.

Jade: I'm gonna go with.

[Both get up and walk to the bedroom]

Jade: So when did you decide to be super dad? [Smiling]

Beck: When I realized how different it would be without you or her.

Jade: Oh.

Beck: [Lays the now quieted Haidyn in her crib] I'm wiped. I'm going to bed.

Jade: Me too. [Kisses Haidyn and says] Good night baby girl.

Beck: [Climbed into bed while Jade follows] We need a bigger bed.

Jade: I think a twin bed works just fine. [Snuggling into Beck, kissing him goodnight] I love you.

Beck: Tonight would be very different if I hadn't showed up.

Jade: I know.

Beck: I love you. Good night baby.

….

And finished! Well, not the story, just this chapter. Review my lovlies :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, there! :) Here's chapter 8!

These are chapters 22-24 on youtube :)

….

[2 hours later]

[Haidyn lets out a wail]

Jade: [Getting out of the bed and picking up Haidyn, goes into the kitchen to make her a bottle] Shhhh.. We don't wanna wake everyone in the house do we?

[Jade gets Haidyn fed and back to bed]

[2 hours later]

Beck: [Wakes up to see Jade on the rocking chair talking quietly to Haidyn] Hey.

Jade: I didn't mean to wake you.

Beck: It's 4 in the morning. Why are you awake? Did she eat?

Jade: No. I'm just worrying about her.

Beck: She's okay. Put her to bed and come lay down.

Jade: [Put Haidyn back in the crib and went to Beck] I'm just worrying about her. And, we have visitation in a little bit anyway.

[7:30 AM]

Jade: [Holding Haidyn] Beck, wake up. [Throws nearest object at him]

Beck: A simple "Goodmorning" wouldn't have worked? [Picked up the shoe and smiled]

Jade: [Smiling] Nope. [Kisses Haidyn] I need to shower. Haidyn needs a diaper change. Just letting you know.

Beck: Give me her. [Jade brings Haidyn to him]

Jade: I'm going to shower.

Beck: Alright. Chill.

[Beck and Jade both got ready, got all packed up and are now in the car]

Beck: You excited to show your look-a-like off?

Jade: I guess.

Beck: What's wrong?

Jade: I'm just nervous. I don't like attention.

Beck: What about when we were stage fighting and Tori "hit" you in the face?

Jade: I just didn't like Tori.

Beck: I'll give that to you. Just be cool today. Relax.

Jade: Okay.

[Pulling into the school's parking lot]

Random Girl: Whoa! Guys! Beck's back!

Random Guy: Nuh uh! Beck and Jade had a baby!

[Beck got out of the truck and went to help Jade out of the truck, a few people came running up to them]

Girl 1: Hi Beck!

Girl 2: Where've you guys been?

Jade: In the hospital and at home.

Girl 1: Hey do you wanna have lunch with us?

Jade: No. I'm eating lunch with my friends. Sorry.

Girl 2: Oh, alright. We gotta get to class. Bye!

Beck: Who were they?

Jade: Wish I knew!

[Jade and Beck who is carrying the carseat, walk through the doors of Hollywood Arts. They are confronted by Cat and Andre]

Cat: Hey guys!

Andre: Welcome back!

Jade&Beck: Thanks.

Cat: What class are you going to?

Jade: I think we're headed to Sikowitz's room. [Looks at Beck and he nods]

Andre: Cool. That's our next class.

Beck: Then we'll walk you there.

Cat: Kk!

[All four walk to Sikowitz's classroom]

Sikowitz: Look who's here! Looks like we have a new student today. It's not like we were doing anything important anyway!

Beck: Who's the new student?

Sikowitz: What's the baby's name?

Beck: Haidyn. Who's the new student?

Sikowitz: A girl named Haidyn! Hahaha!

Jade: Funny.

Sikowitz: Welcome back!

Jade: Thanks.

Tori: Don't mind me asking, but can I hold her?

Jade: Yeah. [Goes to take Haidyn out of her carseat]

Tori: [Takes Haidyn from Jade] She's so little!

Jade: I know.

Sikowitz: So, Jade, Beck, tell us. Is it hard being parents during Junior year? And what was it like, Jade, going to school everyday?

Jade: Well. It's challenging. Wait until you're older. Going to school was hard because I knew people talked about me. I knew I got laughed at. It's not fun being made fun of. But, I do have to say, Haidyn is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Tori: We know labor was hard for you. Right, Cat? Haha.

Jade: Well. It was hard. I'm not use to that. It was a nine hour labor, and Beck was with me through all of it. I also learned that friends are the best thing to have at times like that. And, I'm not scared to talk about this or say it. When we had sex, I felt free. Then a few days after we did it, I found out I was pregnant. My mom kicked me out of the house.

Cat: Wait, so that's why you weren't at school for a few days?

Jade: Yes.

Ciara(Classmate): Wait, so how do you deal with your mom then?

Jade: I moved in with Beck.

Ciara(Classmate): So, what if you got pregnant again like in Senior year?

Jade: I can assure you we aren't.

Sikowitz: All of the boys in the room, come with me. Beck you may come if you want. Lets let the girls talk.

Jade: [To Beck] Are you going?

Beck: I don't want to leave you here alone.

Jade: I'm not alone. I'll be fine, go.

Beck: Alright. [Pecked her on the lips] Love you. Text me if you need anything.

Jade: Stop, now go.

[All the boys left the room and Haidyn starts crying]

Tori: Here Jade, [Gives Haidyn to Jade] I'm sorry if I made her cry.

Jade: It's cool. It's just feeding time. Right? [Talking to Haidyn in a baby voice] You just want a bottle. I know. Shh. Can someone hold her? I have to make her a bottle.

Cat: I will.

Jade: Here. [Gives Haidyn to Cat] Thanks.

[Jade begins making Haidyn a bottle]

Jade: So, yeah.

Ciara(Classmate): Jade? Are you going to be mean to us all next year?

Jade: I don't intensionally want to be mean.

Ciara(Classmate): But doesn't it bug you that [Jade takes Haidyn from Cat and begins feeding her while still listening to Ciara] only Beck likes you?

Jade: I do have friends. Beck is more important to me. Tori and Cat are my friends. Robbie and Andre. Carrie and Savannah. I do have friends. I just prefer to be with Beck more often.

Cat: Yay! Lunch!

[Everyone gets up and leaves but Tori and Jade]

Tori: You mean it?

Jade: Mean what?

Tori: We're friends?

Jade: Yes. You're extremely important to me.

Tori: Really? Want any help?

Jade: That'd be nice. Thanks.

Tori: Want me to take her or pack something up?

Jade: Here. You can have the easy job. [Hands Haidyn to Tori]

Tori: So. What you said today. That was all true?

Jade: Yeah. I'm sick of being just mean.

Tori: Like, about Haidyn and labor and everything?

Jade: Yes. Come over to Beck's after school. I want to talk.

Tori: Okay.

Jade: Lets go to lunch. I'm starving. [Both leave the room, Tori still holding Haidyn]

Tori: Is it hard doing daily things with her? Like eating? Showering?

Jade: Extremely. I don't get to eat alot of the time. Beck and I switch off though, and showering, Beck watches her.

Tori: Oh wow.

Jade: Yup.

[Jade, Tori and Haidyn arrive at the Asphalt Cafe]

Robbie: Where's Beck?

Jade: He should be on his way.

Cat: How long are you guys staying for?

Jade: We're leaving after lunch.

Cat: Oh.

Jade: [Takes Haidyn out of her carseat because she let out a soft cry] Shhh. I know. I messed up your schedule today. I'm sorry. [Kisses her]

Andre: So, does Beck help with anything?

Jade: [Sighs] Yeah. It's just hard. Even with help.

Andre: If you ever need more help, I'm here. We're all here.

Cat: He's right.

Jade: Well, I've kind of gotten use to the fact that I'm doing this by myself. Beck doesn't help as much as I want him to.

[Beck walks up]

Beck: Hey, I was looking for you.

Jade: I'm here.

Beck: I'm gonna get lunch. Want anything?

Jade: Coffee.

Beck: I'll get it.

[Beck goes to get their lunches]

Tori: He didn't even notice Haidyn is being fussy.

Jade: That's what I'm talking about.

Cat: Well, any of us will help. You know that.

[Cat's boyfriend(?!) walks up]

Daniel: Hey, babe.

Cat: Daniel!

[Cat quickly kisses Daniel]

Cat: These are my friends. Andre, Tori, Robbie, Jade and her baby, Haidyn.

Jade: [Trying to feed Haidyn] Come on. I know you're hungry. [Haidyn still fussing]

[They all watch Jade try to feed Haidyn]

Jade: I have to go. She won't stop.

Tori: Want me to try feeding her?

Jade: She's not gonna feed.

Tori: Are you sure?

Jade: I don't know. Go ahead. Try it. [Gives the now screaming Haidyn to Tori]

Tori: Here. [Haidyn takes the bottle just fine] All better.

Jade: [Teary eyed] At least she's eating. [Gets up and walks to the bathroom]

Cat: I'm gonna go find her.

Andre: Want help?

Cat: She probably went to the ladies' room. So no thanks. Daniel, I'll be right back! Or I'll be back!

[Cat searches around for a little bit and eventually finds Jade in the Janitor's closet]

Cat: Jade. Why'd you walk away? [She says without going in]

Jade: [Opens the door crying and pulls Cat in] Haidyn likes Tori more than she likes me!

Cat: That's not true! She was just getting frustrated. So were you. You just have to stay calm. Tori was calm. That's the only reason she's feeding with her.

Jade: You're positive?

Cat: Absolutely.

Jade: Is Beck back with my coffee yet?

[Cat opens the door and both walk out to see Beck...kissing someone]

…

Ooohhhh…. I left a cliffy for you guys ;) Click that pretty little review button below…. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here!

Chapters 25-27 on youtube :)

….

Cat: Umm... Come on Jade.

Jade: [Shocked and tearing up, says quietly] Beck.?

Cat: Jade. [Warning her]

[Beck stops kissing her and sees Jade's face]

Beck: Hon.

Jade: Don't talk to me. [Storms out of the building and walks by everyone else wiping her eyes]

Tori: She ate.

Jade: Thanks. [Wiping her eyes more, while packing up Haidyn and her things]

Tori: Where are you going?

Jade: Home. I'll talk to you guys later.

[Jade walks away alone]

Tori: Is she upset because Haidyn fed with me?

Cat: Beck kissed another girl.

Andre: Wait. What?

Cat: Beck. Was making out with another girl, and Jade saw it.

Tori: Oh my God.

[Beck walks up]

Beck: Where's Jade?

Tori: She's going home.

Beck: [Takes off and sees Jade walking with Haidyn's carseat and stuff] Jade!

Jade: [Looks back, but starts running] Leave me alone!

Beck: [Being faster than her catches her] I'm sorry.

Jade: Let. Me. Go.

Beck: Please listen to me. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. It was for the half a second that you saw me. I swear to God.

Jade: I don't believe you. I'm sick of it. I'm going home.

Beck: I'll take you home.

Jade: No. I want to go to the house I've grown up in. MY parent's house, not your's. I'm sick of you lying to me. And playing smooshy face with ever fricken girl you meet!

Beck: I don't play smooshy face with every girl I meet!

Jade: Name one you haven't.

Beck: [Turned around and started walking back to the school] Later!

Jade: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! [Continues walking along the highway]

[Car pulls up]

Emily: Jade! What are you doing?

Jade: Just, leave me alone.

Emily: Honny!

Masked Guy: [With mask off] What you doing back here?

Jade: I really don't have the time or patience for you right now. I'm not even kidding.

Guy: I'm not going to hurt you. You have enough power to keep coming back here. I'll protect you. This here is my joint.

Jade: Thanks. [Continues walking]

Guy: Can I take you somewhere?

Jade: My school.

Guy: Follow me.

Jade: Why should I?

Guy: I can take you to your school. You have a boyfriend. I don't want anything to do with you. But I will protect you.

Jade: Fine. [Follows him to his car and he drops her off at school]

Guy: I'm here whenever you need me.

Jade: Thanks. [Gets out with Haidyn and walks in] Hello?

[Cat's classroom]

Ms. Reynolds: Cat. Jade is outside. She doesn't like me. You're close to her, right?

Cat: Yeah. I'll be back. [Leaves and finds Jade sitting on the stairs] Hey.

Jade: [Turns around, sighs] Hi.

Cat: Come with me. [Grabs her wrist and takes her to Lane's room]

Jade: Why are we here?

Cat: Because. [Goes into Lane's room] Lane. Jade needs your help.

Lane: Really?

Jade: [Half hearted smile] Think you can help?

Lane: Yes. Jade sit. Cat go back to class.

Cat: Bye!

[Cat leaves]

Lane: What's up Jade?

Jade: Beck. [Tearing up] He was kissing another girl and I don't know what happened and I don't know what to do.

Lane: Ahh. Beck was probably just caught in the heat of the moment with this other girl. I know it isn't right. Trust me.

Jade: Then what do I do?

Lane: That's something you have to ask yourself.

Jade: I don't get it.

Lane: Do you want to be with Beck? Do you love him enough to take him back?

Jade: Yeah. I love him with everything I have.

Lane: I'm going to call him in here. To let him say his piece. [Calls room 232 and asks them to send Beck down]

Beck: [Walks in to Lane's room and says to Jade] Hi.

Jade: [Small smirk and does half a wave] Hi.

Lane: What's going on? Jade told me her part. Your turn to talk.

Beck: I was on my way to lunch and this girl just kissed me and Jade just happened to be there.

Lane: Jade?

Jade: I didn't know it was just out of nowhere.

Lane: I'm gonna let you two talk it out. [Lane leaves]

Beck: You know I wouldn't cheat on you. You know that.

Jade: Well yeah, we were both caught in the heat of the moment. I missed you.

Beck: The bell is about to ring. Let's just, go home. Just chill. You know I love you. I want to marry you. I will marry you. I promise. Haidyn will grow up to be a normal girl with a mommy and a daddy who love her very much. I'm not going to let this ruin our relationship.

Jade: Okay. [Both get up and Jade goes to hug Beck]

[Both just stand there in eachother's arms until the bell rings]

[Beck's house, Beck, Jade and Haidyn enter]

Emily: How was school?

Beck: Could've been better.

Jade: Beck, take Haidyn in the room for a sec.

Beck: Alright?

Jade: Just go. [Beck takes Haidyn to their bedroom] Emily. I'm so sorry for earlier.

Emily: Hon, it's okay. I kind of figured it was your first day back and you were under stress and Haidyn probably got off schedule for today.

Jade: Exactly. So, I'm still sorry for what happened earlier tod- *TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Mom. "We're moving."* Oh my god.

Emily: What's wrong? [Jade still staring at her phone, slowly sits down on the couch]

Jade: I'm moving.

Emily: Where?

Jade: Arizona. [Still staring at her phone tearing up]

Emily: What about you and Beck? And Haidyn? And when?

Jade: Next month. I don't wanna go. [Tears rolling down her cheeks] I don't want to leave my life here!

Emily: Next month sweetie. It'll be July, you'll have a good two months to get use to it down there. [Emily now tearing up]

Jade: [Hugging Emily] I don't want to move. I really don't! I want to graduate from Hollywood Arts!

Emily: Shh. Baby, everything happens for a reason.

Beck: [Comes out holding Haidyn, seeing Jade and Emily crying] What's wrong?

Jade: [Crying] I'm moving. To Arizona.

Beck: No you aren't, no you can't be.

Jade: My dad found a new job. I leave next month.

Beck: Well. We're gonna figure something out. Maybe instead of taking a road trip with a baby, me, you and Haidyn can fly down a week later and I can stay for a while and fly back for school.

….

Review my lovlies ;)


End file.
